


Iron Duo

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Arno is not the evil in this one, Fluff, Handicapped Sex, Incest, M/M, Neither is Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony is adopted, but not really, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne





	Iron Duo

Clint was munching on his pop tart and Thor was discussing with him about the attack of the Dark Avengers for the day before. Natasha was polishing her weapons beside her fruits salad, keeping an eye and listening from an ear to Wanda and Janet’s conversation on their preferences of movie. Luke Cage and Wonder Man were listening a sitcom in the room next.  
Steve was toasting his waffles while Tony was putting jam on his toasts. 

\- You didn’t have colored TV? Asks Tony, surprised by Steve anecdote. 

\- No, no. It came around, I think… Begins Steve. 

\- Howard got one at what…? Twelve. 

\- You mean, he made it?

\- … Yeah, I suppose. 

\- It was only sold to large public later. I didn’t had the chance. How Ma’, Joey and I would have loved it…

\- Joey? That’s the dad who gave the greatest solider of the great United-Sates?

\- No, my dad was named Joseph. Joey is my little brother.

\- You have a brother?! Where is he? Is he the Summer Solider?

\- V-e-r-y funny, Tony. No. When my ma’ died, he was took in a foster home. I joined the army… Never got news anymore. 

\- … Oh. Well. 

\- You? Do you have some secret sibling?

\- Did I presented you Arno? 

Steve stops his waffle an inch form his mouth to look at the mechanics, scrutinizing him to know if he’s joking. 

\- No? States Rogers. 

\- Howard is not my biological father. Nor is Maria. Says Tony, smiling full teeth.

\- Are you kidding me!? You look so much like him!

\- I know. My dad found the jackpot! But, yeah, Arno is the biological son of mama and dada. But, hum…Extra-terrestrials got involved at my brother’s birth and he needs his life support. Hell, he can’t even speak without his machine. But lil’bro knows how to make an armour just like me. 

\- So, there’s another super genius in armour, and we never saw him?

\- He’s shy.

\- … A shy Stark? Stop pulling my legs. 

\- I’ll show him to you. He’ll be honored you visit him. 

Steve eats his waffles in one bite. He turns back and then notice the silence that filled the room moments ago. 

\- So, Natasha, secret siblings? Asks Janet. 

\------------------------------

Tony kept his promise and brought Captain America to the Maria Stark Foundation, where Arno resides.  
Steve didn’t know what to expect. Tony knocks on the door and enter the clean bedroom with cookies and sparkling apple. 

\- Tony. Mister Steve Rogers. Buzzes an electronic voice. 

Steve blinks. He sees a thin man, with sparkly blue eyes looking at both of them. Most of his body is inside what looks like a metal boxes with screens and lights flashing. Tony puts the cookies and the liquor next to Arno. 

\- So, Stevie, this is my brother Arno. States Iron Man. 

Steve smile at the man in the bed. Arno presses buttons on his digital typewriter. 

\- I am thankful you could visit me today. Says Arno, in the electronic voice. 

\- Please to meet you too. I’m little mad Tony didn’t present you before. States Steve. 

\- Steve! Shouts Tony, indigned.

\- It’s okay, Tony. I don’t need to be known. Villains has tendency to kidnap family. Sates the handicapped man. 

\- Have he met Richards? Asks Rogers. 

\- No, not yet. Mister Fantastic has no free time if you didn’t know, Steve. Respond Iron Man. 

Steve shrugs and pull a chair on the side of Arno. Tony sits on the other side and they chat nicely. 

After an hour, Steve’s watch beeps. The blond look at it. Tony hands him his phone where Carol Danvers speak loudly in it, voice frightened. 

\- I have to go. States Steve. 

\- Am I needed? Asks Tony. 

Captain America stops and look at Tony. He glances at Arno. 

\- I’ll call you if we need people in armours. States Steve. 

Iron Man listens to Steve steps echoing in the corridor until he doesn’t hear the man anymore. 

\- He’s very nice. You’re not an ass to him I hope. Says Arno.

\- Not always. Just enough. Smiles the hero. 

Arno rolls his eyes and let what sound like a chuckle. He takes a cookie and bites in it. 

\- It’s been a long time since you went out, Arno. Sighs Tony. 

The handicapped man shrugs. 

\- You’re the only one I know. I went to see you… You were with a redhead. States Arno, the electronic voice sounding uncertain. 

\- Oh. Well, why would you only come once? 

\- Second and third time you were in Wakanda. 

\- You could call me, you know. 

\- My ‘’voice’’ sounds like a threat on telephone. 

\- Oh, Arno. Don’t be sad. You were doing great with your armors. We would make a great duo. We could go fight another dude, we could go in Wakanda together. 

\- … We could. The only time you need me, it’s in crisis situation with your other genius friends with questionable morals. 

\- What about you come next week?

\- Who says there won’t be a Doctor Doom attack next week? 

\- Have you ever punch him on the face? Ten out of ten, would do again. 

\- Tony… You know that’s not what I mean. 

\- Do you want to stay with me at the Avengers tower? Being here alone with your thoughts isn’t the best place to make friends. Why not start off your own team. Or make robots to fight crime, you can have a secret identity. And you’ll be with me in the towers, with lots of people coming around to appreciate the genius you are.

\- Tony, I need a life support twenty four seven. The Red Skull pulls me out of my support, two minutes top chrono before I die. 

\- You’re a genius, we’re genius. We can figure out something. Come on. You need to get some fresh air. 

\- New sheets first. 

\- So it’s a yes? You want to come, we’ll be the Iron duo? The double trouble? The-

\- … Stop, it’s getting lamer and lamer. 

Tony laughs and snoops around his brother’s bedroom. Arno gives him a pad and the hero looks at the designed armours. Some are just combat, like his, some have the life support included, but they are much bigger, kind of like the Hulkbuster. One is slender and include the life support, but the attacking options are not enough for a real fight. The hamster in Tony’s brain begin to run in its wheel, an armor slender, powerful and able to integrate the complex life support of his brother… Not easy. He might have to ask help from friends. 

\- Tony… Stop thinking for a minute. Asks Arno.

\- Yeah…? 

\- Remember when you brought me to San Francisco?

\- Yeah, great times.

\- What did you prefer? The time you cleaned my life support or when you got lost in the Chinatown?

\- You’ll know I found the best dumplings of my life in that goddamn Chinatown. I even brought some to you. 

\- Yes, yes. You remember the night before we came back, both with a bottle of Margarita, looking at the sunset on the Golden Gates? 

Tony blinks at look at the unique window of his brother’s room. His face flushes. If he had sunglass he would have putted them back on his eyes with a smug face. 

\- Yeah… It was good margarita. So good I don’t rememb- Begins to ramble the hero. 

\- … Yes you do. Cuts the handicapped man, still with half a smile.

\- What about it, Arno? 

\- Can you do it again? Please. 

The hero bites his inner cheek and tries to decide. His brother really trust him. He looks at Arno, who’s moving slowly and looking at him with an adorable face. 

\- But you have to move with me. You can’t stay here and mope while looking at the ceiling. States Tony. 

\- You know I am mostly designing amours and do tries to pierce some math mysteries, I’m not bored. If you can find a way for me to live with you and your friend without being a burden…. Of course. 

The hero slides his chair to his brother. Arno tentatively pus his hand on his face, brushing his beard. 

\- Such a shame dad doesn’t see you now… Says the electronic voice in a low, soothing tone. 

Iron Man smiles and touch his brother’s hand. He leans and kisses his lips. Arno kisses back with enthusiasm. Tony grabs his shoulders and kisses his neck. He hears his brother exhales, his hand trying to find the keys on the typewriter. 

\- Tony… Get me out of.. Just plug… Begins Arno’s voice, cutting at unfinished words in the frantic writing.

The hero gets the ‘’survival’’ plug from under the bed. It’s malleable, less solid and used when Arno has to get up. He unlock the life support cover, it opens like a coffin. Tony brushes his scarred fingers on the thin, delicate legs. A shiver goosebumps the skin. He plugs the electronics to his chest and behind his back, right up the kidneys. He push the screens out the way.

\- How do you feel? Asks Tony. 

The handicapped man nods and smile softly. He kisses Tony again. Iron Man gets in the bed, getting in between his brother’s legs. Arno can hardly contain himself, nipping and sucking his neck, pulling his lower lips with his teeth. 

\- You’ll be a total freak in a relationship. Laughs Iron Man. 

Arno smiles full of teeth before kissing him again. Tony nibbles the handicapped man’s shoulder, He hears his breathing getting heavier. He slides his hands on his bare hips. The hero knows his brother doesn’t like to be treated like a porcelain doll, but it’s hard when you see such a slim waist and abdomen. Arno gets his hand on his business pants and squeeze while other hand gets between his own legs.  
Tony nibbles his brother’s ear and let him unbuckle his belt. He groans mouth closed when Arno stroke his half-hard cock. 

They kiss again. Tony caresses his brother’s shoulder, upper torso, then slides on his thighs. He looks down and sees Arno hand between his cheeks, scissoring. 

\- Already? Asks Tony, in deep voice. 

The handicapped man nods. He’s red to his ears and his eyes looks at him with want. 

No foreplay for Arno then. He wants to jump straight in the main action. But Tony wants to take it slow, just to appreciate his brother a little more. The hero kisses his entire neck and licks his shoulders while squeezing his thighs. He see the other genius opening his mouth in what could have been a distorted moan.  
Tony had tried to ignore his hard-on, but now it twitch for attention. He kisses his brother, entangling his tongue with his. Arno pulls his legs back, the best he can and stay. Tony looks down, he gets the lube out of his secret pants pocket and drizzles it on his erection. 

\- You ready?

Arno nods, slightly shaking. Tony puts the head of his cock on his entrance and pushes slowly. Arno exhales, mouth open, eyes closed. The hero groans at the tightness. He kisses the handicapped man’s neck and licks, feeling the frantic pulse under the skin.  
Iron Man jerks his hips and Arno arches his back, still no sign for him to stop. Tony gets support on his knees and thrusts deeper inside. He felt Arno tense, he heard him take a sharp breath. He thrusts harder, grinding against his prostate. To see him drown in pleasure. The handicapped man pulls his hairs, kisses him harshly, with the passion of a man lost in lust. 

Tony strokes Arno’s cock, his other hand keeps his right knees up. The other genius’s eyes are half open, he takes short breath by his mouth, his back is arches and sweat is on his temple.  
The hero feels his orgasm getting near, he pushes his brother against the wall, his thrusts gets slower, but he takes time to pulls out to the head of his cock and thrusting deep, getting his brother tensing at each jerk of hips.  
Arno comes in silence, just his abdomen tensing in his orgasm, spilling in Tony’s hand. 

Tony slides out his brother. Arno is boneless and flutters his eyelid to open them as he looks at the hero finishing himself beside the bed. 

Iron Man takes a breath and zips his pants. He lifts his brother and helps him sit on a chair in the bedroom to change the sheets.  
The nurse come by and change the sheets on the bed. Tony helps his brother to get plug back to his main life support. 

\- So, do you think you can do an armor to walk around for next week? It will useful for the transportation of all your stuffs. Asks Iron Man pointing at everything. 

\- I should be able. Do you need to know anything about my life support, or you’ll be able to calibrate and arrange me a room without problem? Asks Arno, typing his question.

\- No problem, do you want the same nurse? I’ll give you a magnificent view of New York. For the battle armor, no need yet. 

\- I’m already thinking about one. 

\- More hero is great. Don’t be shy to join me. The Iron bothers, the metal du-

\- Stop.


End file.
